


Dragon Society

by animekpop



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dragon Mates, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, M/M, Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animekpop/pseuds/animekpop





	

All dragons have one mate for their whole life and even after their mate dies then than they will live alone for no one else can fit them the way that their mates can. This characteristic has been carried to the dragon’s children, meaning that the dragon slayers of Fiore all have one mate that they are drawn to. A dragon will know who their mate is because the smell of a dragons mate is meant to attract the dragon to them and the same applies to the dragon slayers.

There are 6 dragon slayers in Fiore that are of age and are having to deal with trying to find their mates, these dragon slayers are Natsu Dragneel the fire dragon slayer, Gajeel Redfox the iron dragon slayer, Laxus Dreyar the lighting dragon slayer, Cobra the poison dragon slayer, Sting Eucliffe the white dragon slayer and Rogue Cheney the shadow dragon slayer. All 6 of the dragon slayers know who their mates are but they are all t0o scared to tell them from fear of rejection, because if their mate rejects them then they will either become depressed or become enraged.

To help the dragon slayers all keep their sanity they all decided to meet once a month on the first Friday of the month and they would just sit and talk about whatever they want to, which means mainly complaining about things and discussing their mates.

the dragon slayers are all more than happy to meet up once a month because that means that they can all get out of their guild where the smell of their mate is suffocating them, especially more than others, some of the dragon slayers take the opportunity to learn more about their mate as well as they don’t get to speak to their mate often.

This is the story of how the dragon slayers are able to get their mates and are able to defeat their most hated enemy.


End file.
